


Some Things You Might Not Have Known About The Stilinski-Hales

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Derek and Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little list... that is all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Might Not Have Known About The Stilinski-Hales

 

Derek Hale...

  * Eventually completed his degree in Psychology at NYU after Stiles discovered he was 2 credits short and wrote a letter to the faculty pleading his case. He then got accepted into the Masters programme at Berkeley and became a succesful clinical psychologist
  * Was walked down the aisle and given away by his sister Cora
  * Earned enough money from writing romance novels under the pseudonym “Daniella Hastings” that he and Stiles were able to take a year off after Stiles graduated from med school. They toured through Europe, South America and South-East Asia 
  * Likes being the little spoon
  * Is afraid of spiders
  * Has “Edward” as his second name, and still has to endure Twilight jokes to this day
  * Speaks fluent French
  * Often bench-presses Stiles when he gets too talkative
  * Bought Stiles a piano as a 28th anniversary present — Stiles had stopped playing after his mother passed away
  * Is a “Glee” addict and sobbed when Corey Monteith passed away
  * Plays bass in a garage band called “The Bunny Bashers”
  * Finds ironing therapeutic
  * Makes a mean lasagne
  * Proposed to Stiles at Point Lobos near Big Sur in a bunny suit making some lame joke about little werewolf ovens that he had heard from Scott



 

 Stiles Stilinski...

  * Graduated with top honors from Stanford Medical School and turned down a career in surgery to become a family physician in Beacon Hills so he could have more time with Derek and the kids
  * Is the biological father of their son Seth, while Derek is the biological father of their daughter Claudia; she inherited the werewolf gene
  * Loves going to Midnight Mass and hurts Derek’s ears as he sings the carols off-key
  * Played rugby at university and fractured his collarbone and tore his knee’s anterior cruciate ligament
  * Gave Derek a Siamese kitten for his 30th birthday
  * Likes being called “Mr Hale” and only uses “Dr Stilinski” at work or with obnoxious people
  * Delivered Scott and Allison’s twins
  * Gets the kids to sleep by putting them on his lap at the piano and playing Debussy's “Clair de Lune”
  * Loves watching synchronised swimming
  * Will respond to disapproving looks at him and Derek being affectionate public by kissing his husband full on the lips and making loud moaning noises
  * Insisted that Lydia attend his bachelor party as an honorary boy
  * Calls Derek “Derek Edward” when he’s irate
  * Hates cilantro, which Derek loves
  * Reads “Great Expectations” every year as it is his favourite book



**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, I know, and my very first contribution to fanfic. I imagine Stiles and Derek getting happily married when Stiles is 24 and Derek is 29; and this is a little peek into their lives.


End file.
